Dating the eldest Salvatore
by jayarecee
Summary: A story about Damon and his girlfriend, Emma. Damon struggles with jealousy and the fierce need to protect Emma. And Emma struggles with dating a vampire. Especially one with a temper. They love each other more than anything but will they be able to make it through all the hard things thrown at them? Tune in and be entertained.
1. Chapter 1

I guess I should probably tell you who I am, now.. I'm Emma Connors. I'm seventeen, and going into my senior year at Mystic Falls High School. I've been dating Damon for a while, but we were having a party to make it official. Caroline insisted. Our (actually my) bestfriends were Stefan, Elena, Caroline, and usually Bonnie. But she didn't approve of us. Damon was the best thing that has ever happened to me. Even when he was being a prick. Which was often. You'll learn more about our relationship, and how we met and stuff as this goes on. This is our story. And I love this boy.

* * *

"Hey there." I told him. His eyes brightened just a little.

"Hello, Emma." He replied. "Are you ready to introduce me to your friends?" I asked, challenging.

"No. I'm worried." He replied, honestly. It took me by surprise. "Worried that I'll embarass you?" I asked, my insecurities rising to the top.

"No, silly. Worried they'll like you TOO much if you know what I mean." He said running a hand through his raven hair. "Oh. Don't worry. I'm yours." I said, sincerilly.

"They'll make stealing you from me a game. I swear it. And you'll fall for it." I recoiled. "I'll fall for it? Becuase I'm an incompetent human? No, let me tell you something. If anyone steals me from you, it'll be because I wanted to be stolen." I said stomping away.

"Emma!" I heard him call after me, but I kept walking. I knew I overreacted. I didn't care though. He was always making comments about how me being a human was trouble. But he refused to change me. It was beyond irritating.

"Are you Emma?" I heard a deep voice ask. I turned around and saw a very handsome man, standing in the middle of the Salvatore's living room. "Yes." I answered, taking a step back towards Damon's room. "Darn. I was hoping you were single." He said winking at me. I smiled, slightly. "You must be one of Damon's friends. I'll go get him." I said, turning around and walking.

This guy made me uncomfortable. "Oh, I'm not a friend, sweetheart." He called after me. I walked a little faster. "Damon?" I called walking into his room. I don't know how he didn't hear that guy.

"Look, I'm sorry, Emma. I know I'm always..." I cut him off. "It's fine. We're fine. There's a creepy guy in the living room. He's making me really uncomfortable. He said he wasn't a friend." I rushed out, quickly. His eyes turned dark. The party isn't for another hour. "Stay in here. Don't leave." He told me, sternly.

I waited until I heard a loud crash. I ran out of the room, and found Damon and the guy fighting. "Hey!" I yelled at the guy as he broke a table I bought for Damon. "Emma, Emma, Emma." The guy said, smiling at me. "I thought you're boyfriend told you to stay in the room. He told you for a good reason." The guy said walking towards me.

"Don't touch her!" Damon yelled struggling to stand up. "You mean like this?" The guy asked smacking me so hard across the face that I spun around and fell down. Damon had him by the throat in a second. "Do. Not. Touch. My. Girl." Damon said kicking him across the living room.

I grabbed my jaw, and slowly crawled into Damon's room. I locked the door and picked up a phone. I dialed Stefan's number. "Damon, Elena and I will be at the party. They're best friends." Stefan said annoyed. "No, it's me, Emma. There's a guy here. He's beating up Damon and he hit me. Please. You have to hurry." I begged. There was no answer, which I took as Stefan being on his way. I hung up the phone and then the door flew off the hinges.

"Leave me alone!" I cried as the man was standing there smiling at me. He had blood on his face though. "It seems that Damon is quite fond of you, love." I winced. "Leave us alone..." I begged. "I would, but..." All of a sudden there was a stake going through his chest and the vampire was dying. Stefan was standing there.

"Stefan!" I cried running over to him. Stefan and Elena were my best friends. It's how I met Damon. Stefan and Elena were an item. He hugged me. "Where's Damon?" I asked frantically. "Unconcious on the couch. He hasn't been drinking human blood, has he?" Stefan asked, staring at me. "No. I told him he could, but he knows it bothers me..." I admitted, feeling awful that I was the reason he was hurt.

"Who was that guy?" I asked. "Damon will tell you. Elena is probably having a heart attack. I'm gonna go over there and pick her up for the party. See you in a little bit. You might want to clean up a little, too..." Stefan said winking at me and kissing my cheek. I waved bye, and he was gone.

I ran into the living room and found Damon slowly waking up. "Emma, are you okay?" He croaked out reaching for me. I helped him to the couch and cuddled up beside him. I didn't realise I was crying until he started wiping my tears away. "I'm alright, Emma." He promised. He kissed my head. I was the only one who ever saw this soft side of Damon. "Are you okay?" He asked, his voice going darker. "I'm fine." I lied. My jaw hurt like hell. Damon moaned as he moved, and I got up and ran to the freezer. I got a blood bag for him. "Are you sure?" He asked as I handed it to him. I nodded and curled up next to him again.

"You know how much I love you?" He asked after he'd finished it. He was tracing the bruise on my jaw. I smiled. "How much?" I asked, wincing as he pushed on it. "Sorry." He mumbled. "Enough to litearally burn in flames rather than harm ever coming to you. I want to kill myself now for allowing him to put his hands on you. It'll never happen again." He promised me. "Damon, it's okay. I'm fine. You're fine. We're fine. We should probably clean up, though." I said looking at the mess.

"I don't want to have this dumb party." He complained. "Don't be a baby." I told him as we both stood up. He fake shoved me. We started cleaning and I looked at him seriously. "By the way.. I love you more." I smiled at him. Then there was a knock on the door. Let the party begin.


	2. Chapter 2

There was lots of loud music and LOTS of people. They were all dancing and laughing and having a great time. There was no sign that there was just a vampire staked steps away from where they were all having fun.

Elena walked over to me, and gave me a gigantic hug. "Nice outfit!" She commented. I laughed. I originally had on a short dress that barely covered my butt. But Damon said "no way in hell am I not killing the first guy that touches you." So for the sake of my guests lives, I changed into something elese.

"Elena, I'm so glad to see you." I told her honestly. I missed her. We were always so busy that we never had time to slumber like the good ole days. I missed it. "I've missed you. Lets slumber it up this weekend!" She said giving me a bright smile. "You literally just read my thoughts! You can invite Bonnie..." I told her trailing off. Her smile faltered. "She'll come around." Elena promised.

I nodded and then downed my vodka. The only alcoholic drink that I ever drank was straight vodka. Just then I felt a pair of arms snake around my waist. "Hey there, pretty lady." A familiar voice said kissing my neck. I turned so that my lips were on his. "Hey, baby." He mumbled into my lips. I pulled back. He looked genuinely happy. "Are you having a good time?" I asked. "Surprisingly, yes. I've enjoyed catching up with some old friends. Remind me to tell you to thank Caroline later." He said smiling.

I winked at him and turned to talk to Elena some more. "Hey, 'Lena." Damon said giving her a hug. "Hey, Damon." Elena said hugging him back.

Just then Caroline's voice came over some speakers. We saw her with a microphone in her hand, and Tyler was standing behind her. "This party is to make Damon and Emma's relationship official! Let's give them a hand!" I groaned. Everyone started screaming and cheering. I waved my gratitude and walked into the kitchen.

Damon followed me in. "I love you so much." He said forcefully kissing me. His breath tasted like alcohol. "Woah, Damon. Simmer down." I said pushing him off of me. "We have guests." I reminded him, kissing his nose. "Tell them to go home." He suggested. "No. C'mon. Let's party!" I said with fake enthusiasm. He laughed.

"By the way you should probably stop drinking." I told him, taking his cup and pouring it down the sink. "Fine, mom." He said walking out of the kitchen.

"This must be Emma, Damon." A handsome guy probably a few years older than Damon said as I walked out. "She's a beauty." The guy said touching my shoulder. "That she is." Damon said smiling at me. I smiled at them both and made small talk for a while until Caroline pulled me away.

"I smell trouble." She said worriedly. "What?" I asked confused. "Stefan and Elena have been arguing for the past hour. And now he's dancing with Ashley Whoreberry." Ashley's real last name was Moreberry, but she's a whore so Caroline came up with that.

I walked over to Elena who looked ready to burst into tears. "What's up, buttercup?" I asked smiling at her. "Stefan kept going on and on about how a good girlfriend wouldn't mind if he drank human blood. I told him I didn't mind, and then he called me a liar. Then he just got up and started dancing with that slut." Elena said her eyes tearing up. "I think the human blood is making him hormonal. He's like a girl with extremely awful pms." I said trying to cheer her up.

It didn't work so I got up and push Ashley out of the way and grabbed Stefan's arm. I took him to a corner and said "What the hell is your probelm, Stef? You've got the love of your life in tears over there." He looked towards Elena and his eyes softened. I looked back and she was freely crying now, and she made eye contact with him. "I didn't mean to make her cry... I just can't control my emotions." He said, worried about Elena. "Well try. And go make her feel better or something." I said pushing him towards her. He turned around and flashed me a famous Salvatore smile. "Thanks, Em." He said before walking over and embracing Elena.

I rolled my eyes, and looked for Damon. I want this dumb party to be over. It's almost midnight. I guess I'm staying here. I text my Mom and told her I was staying with Elena.

I looked all around the room, and I couldn't find Damon. "Hey, Care. Have you seen Damon?" I asked worriedly. "Uh, no." She said kissing wolf boy. I rolled my eyes and walked away. I looked everywhere around the room and even in his room and the kitchen. No Damon.

I grabbed the microphone and told everyone thanks for coming, but the party was over. One by one they all left. Even Caroline and Tyler left. But she promised she'd be over the next day to help clean. The only people left were Stefan, Elena, and me.

Bonnie didn't even show to the party. But right now I was more focused on where the hell my boyfriend was.

"Looking for Damon, sugar?" A tall, black, rather muscular woman asked. "Yes. Where is he?" I demanded. "He left with my boyfriend. They went for a little snack." She said, winking. "He didn't tell me he was leaving..." I said, hurt. He always tells me when he's leaving. "He's a little liquored up right now, honey." I shrugged indifferently. She said she was going to go look for them, and I nodded.

"Hey, Stef?" I asked, walking over to where him and Elena were laughing. They didn't even notice the encounter I had just had with that girl. "Yeah, Emma?" He asked, focusing on me. "Do you know how drunk Damon was?" I asked, worriedly. He does REALLY dumb things when he's drunk. And he's apparently out with his old vampire pal. I really hope he isn't going to kill anyone.

"I haven't talked to Damon all night. He's been with his friends." Stefan said, grabbing Elena's hand and going to the front door. "I'm going to stay with Elena tonight. Are you okay here by yourself, or do you want us to wait?" Stefan asked. "I'm fine. I'm probably just going to clean up and go to bed." I assured them. "Call me when Damon gets home." Stefan said leaving. They both waved and left.

I wasn't completely comfortable here alone after what happened earlier, but I didn't want to make them stay with me. Especially after they were probably going to have makeup sex. I shuddered at the thought. Yuck. I sat down on the couch and picked up one of Damon's books laying there. It was actually one of my favorites. Jane Eyre.

It was three in the morning, and I called Damon's phone eleven times and left him six text messages. I'd spoken to Stefan four times. I was really worried. I eventually drifted off to sleep around 3:30.


	3. Chapter 3

There was a loud bang, and a bunch of yelling. I jumped up from my sleeping stance on the couch.

"Emma! Emma!" I heard Damon yell. I could hear him running everywhere up stairs. I was back in his study. Probably the last place he'll think to check. "Damon? I'm in your study!" I yelled loud enough for him to hear. He was there in a flash, hugging me.

"Emma, I'm so so so so sorry." He was almost sobbing. I hugged him back. He laid his face on my shoulder and I looked at the wall clock. It was 2:15 in the afternoon. "Where the hell have you been?" I said, very frustrated.

"Emma, I'm sorry! I went out with a friend, and his girlfriend showed up and said you were worried about me. I was so drunk that I didn't even remember I had a girlfriend." I stepped away from him. That was totally the wrong thing for him to say to make me forgive him.

"I'm sorry. Anyways, I blacked out around 2 and I woke up passed out at his place. Apparently his girlfriend made us go back to his house when I had almost drained a bartender." Damon finished and looked deep into my eyes.

"I'm so sorry, Emma... I know you were worried sick. I woke up and the first thing I thought of was my poor angel here all worried about me. I checked my phone and I had tons of text messages and missed calls from you, Stefan, Elena, and Caroline. All I could think is how awful I would feel if something would have happened to you. I love you so much. I'm so sorry." He kept apologizing and then he started to try and kiss me.

"I'm going home." I stated, and started walking towards the door. "Emma, please! Wait! I'm sorry." He begged running in front of me.

"I believe you. But I'm incredibly angry at you right now. I just need to calm down. I promise I'll call or come by when I'm cooled off. Plus, I have homework to do. See ya later." I said grabbing my stuff.

"I love you." He called after me, but I slammed the door.

I was pissed beyond belief. I told him to stop drinking. How could he forget he had a girlfriend? He almost killed someone! I was hurt. I was also angry that I had been so worried about him. I almost begged Stefan to go look for him. I almost did it myself. That would have gone over real well if he'd forgotten who I was. He'd probably had tried to kill me. I'm so mad at him. I got into my car and drove ninety all the way home.

* * *

**Damon's POV**

I feel so bad about what I did to Emma. I feel fucking awful. I love that girl more than anything, and I completely ditched her last night. She was worried sick.

"Way to go, dick." I heard Stefan say as he grabbed a blood bag. "Shut the hell up, Stefan. I'm not in the mood." He laughed. "I wouldn't think so. Emma is really pissed, dude. She called Elena before I left." I rolled my eyes. "I know she's pissed. I don't blame her." I told him, truthfully.

My phone started ringing and I saw a picture of Emma smiling all goofy at the phone. I made her take the picture for her caller id. I love this picture. I picked up the phone and answered it hurriedly.

"Emma!" I said, happily. I was so happy that she called me. It hadn't even been three hours. Girl can't stay mad at me.

I suddenly heard sobbing from the other end. "Emma? Emma, what's wrong?" I asked, panicked. "Damon, I need you." She said crying. Then the phone went dead.

I ran out of the house, and ran to her house. I'd get there a lot faster. I ran inside and started calling for her. There was no answer.

"Emma?" I yelled. I tried to listen for her heart beat, but I couldn't hear one. I was in full panic mode right now. "EMMA!" I yelled loud enought for Florida to hear. She came through the back door with tears running out of her eyes. I had her in my arms in a second. "Emma, baby, what's wrong?" I asked, worried.

I'd seen her cry, but never like this. "Sherriff Forbes just came by... my mom died in a car accident this morning." She choked out before a whole new batch of tears started falling down her face.

"They're going to make me go to a foster home! I don't have any other relatives and I'm only sixteen. I'm going to miss my Mom." She said panicky, and then crying.

There was no way in HELL I was letting her go to a foster home. I kissed her head reassuringly. "I swear you won't go to a foster home." If it was the last thing I did, I would keep her out of the system. She's too innocent and fragile for that. I need her beside me all the time.


End file.
